Chance
by OtobekruD
Summary: Hot tempered, rash, and everything else above that. A secret? Hmm...SanzoXOCX? The chapters are like a continuation of SRG, plenty of traveling adventures
1. I Found You

**Chance**

**Chapter One - I Found You**

Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki or any of its characters... if i did Dr. Nii would not have a stubble.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oy, nii-chan, what's wrong with her? Nii-chan?" Lirin stared at the girl a few years younger than herself. But then again, you can never tell with youkai. Kougaiji sat next to his little sister, who was now poking the girl, and pulled her down. "Huh? She's not moving.. is she dead?" A sudden laugh that was gentle and pure filled the air. The two siblings turned their heads to their friends, whom entered the dark cave at that moment. "She's not dead, Lirin-sama. She's just sleeping..." Yaone smiled at her little mistress, whom looked back curiously to the girl on the cave floor. Dokugakugi nodded his agreement. Lirin tilted her head to the side, and frowned. With a giant sigh, she jumped up and flopped down next to the girl. "Ehhhh... She's so boring, ne, nii-chan.. who is she anyways?" 

"Lirin! Behave yourself... we don't know who she is either-and we're only staying here in this cave one night so that Dokugakugi can heal his injuries, so please be polite to her." Kougaiji said and stood up to walk out of the cave with the other two, but came back again. "Lirin, don't leave and-" "Okay, okay!! I've heard that many times enough now! Fine! I won't leave this cave!" She stuck her tongue out childishly at her brother, who smiled and left quietly.

Lirin sighed again, falling onto her back. It was so boring... every time they would leave her behind. If only that girl would wake up... Not even five minutes later the orange haired youkai began to nudge the girl on the floor loudly. "OY, OY!! Wake up! You've slept for seven hours already! Oy-ah! You're awake!" Lirin pulled a stunned girl to her feet. Jumping back, she then pointed a thumb to herself, and began speaking again excitedly. "Ohayo, sleepy-head! I'm Lirin! Nice to meet you!" The girl rubbed her big shiny childish eyes, blinking madly. Lirin looked at her surprised, as now that she was fully standing up, the girl looked merely two or three years old. The girl shook her head, a mess of tangles and tags. "L..Li-Li?- Ah!! Ahh!" The girl pointed outside at the full moon, eyes wide, mouth wide open happily trodding outside with Lirin following her. The two girls starred into the face of the moon, eyes shining with wide grins plastered onto their faces.

The two spent their night wandering the forrest around their cave, playing hide and seek with some rabbits, and running around laughing. They sat down and talked-well more like Lirin talked- about how her brother and the rest of them always thought she was still a child, and keeping things away from her, but they did not know that she knew what was going on quite well. The younger girl just giggled and smiled, once in a while pulling on the hair of her dear 'Li-Li' chan. Lirin giggled at the girl, who fell while tripping on a log on the floor. She ran over to help the younger girl, laughing as she began to cry.

Lirin had never had this much fun in her entire life. Always, she would spent entire afternoons alone, while her brother went off on some other mission. She had never had another friend. The two of them fell asleep just outside the cave. And when Lirin woke up to the bright morning sun and her brother's warm hand on her shoulder, she was reluctant to do so, looking around panic stricken, for her younger friend. "What is it, Lirin-sama?" Yaone walked up to the girl, and looked to Kougaiji and Dokugakugi. Lirin felt her heart sink as her eyes passed by all that was around her, with no trace of the younger girl anywhere.

"Lirin?" Kougaiji gently said to his sister once they were well up in the air on the back of a dragon-youkai. Lirin, who had been unusually silent the whole morning, sighed. "Ahh, nothing, nii-chan. I just wished we had a chance to say goodbye, you know? That girl... I didn't even ask her name!" Lirin frowned sadly again. Kougaiji smiled at his sister. "I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet her again, Lirin."

"Mmm, you're right, nii-chan! After all, friends are destined to be together, right?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	2. SOS

**Chance**

**Chapter Two - S.O.S**

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki nor any of its characters. If i did, Saiyuki would suck due to my extremely flat attention span that's the size of a housefly's, and my extremely flat creativity span that's the size of an old man's.

Enjoy

* * *

"Baka, baka, _baka_!!" 

"No, YOU'RE the baka, baka!! One who calls another baka is bakaier themselves!!"

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS BAKAIER, BAKAZARU!!"

"Shut up."

"Oh dear-they sure are lively nowadays, hm, Sanzo?"

"BAKA!!"

"BAKAAAA!!"

"BAKA!!BAKA, BAKA, BAKA-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

"AIEEEE-GUN GUN!! He's got a gun!!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP-"

_SCREEEEEE!!!_ _**BANG**!! _A mountain of dust and rubble exploded into the air as Hakuryuu screeched to a halt by the commands of his master just before they were about to crash onto a nearby mountain. Sanzo's gun also decided to go off at that exact moment, and as fate had it, the bullet ended up damaging nothing else than their only traveling device. "Nyyuuuu!!" The snow white dragon transformed back to its original state, and fell to the ground. A puddle of deep crimson stained its purity, and for a moment, everything was still in the sunny terrain of the desert. "Hakuryuu!!" Hakkai ran over to his dear friend, and scooped his miniscule form into his arms. He was silent as he stood up, and as was everyone else. Hakuryuu lay stone still.

Goku and Gojyo gulped silently. Hakkai, as they knew all too well from experience, was not what he seemed on the outside. Though carefree and smiling most of the time, the brunette was not one to be toyed with, and when his limits were reached, he could become more dangerous than any of them. "H-Hakkai? Is Hakuryuu alright?" Goku gently touched the taller man's arm. He slowly turned around, bangs shadowing his eyes. A stony silence held the air and everyone seemed to hold their breath. "I-I think so..." Gojyo let out a sigh as Hakkai mumbled his reply. His voice was hesitant and heavily enhanced by confusion. The redhaired man put a arm around his best friend and touched the white dragon on the head gently. "We'd better get to the next town, then, just to make sure Hakuryuu's alright." Hakkai nodded numbly as the famous arguing two of the four looked to the golden-haired man of their group. "Sanzo?"

Sanzo, who had been starring at the whole scene awkwardly, blinked and growled in a low voice-well, his usual voice-"Fine."

11111111111111111

"I'm so sorry-as you can see, this village, it's barely standing from all the frequent youkai attacks-there's not many of us left and no veterinarians among those of us that are left...I'm very sorry once again, but besides this village, it would take days to get to another one as the deserts are vast.." A young lady with dark blue hair tied up in the back apologized to Hakkai. They were in the most nearby village, and from the looks of it, the village was so beaten up that it was barely withstanding the harsh February winds. They were at a local inn-well, the only one. Hakuryuu was breathing shallow breaths, and the blood that oozed out of his would just kept comming, staining Hakkai's fingers with crimson.

"..Alright. We'll take a room then. Thank you, pretty lady." The lady blushed at that comment, and handed him a pair of keys. He took the keys to their room, and gently nudged Hakkai upstairs. Even pompous and ever tempermental Sanzo decided to help out his friend in finding anyone possibly able to help Hakuryuu in the village. Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo set out immediately, leaving Hakkai to tend to Hakuryuu's injuries as best as possible. "Hakuryuu...I-I'm..so sorry..I promise you, I'll find someone." Hakkai wrapped the blanket around the poor dragon's lithe body as well as he could. It was already beginning to stain red with the creature's blood. Hakkai closed his eyes. If it had been a human injury, maybe he could have done something to help. But it was Hakuryuu, and the man didn't want to temper with things he did not fully understand. "Damn it.."

"Excuse me, um I've got a friend who's injured badly-he's white and shaped like a dragon, but he can transform into a jeep, too! Do you know anyone who can help him?"

"..U-uh.."

_SWAP!! _"What kind of question was that?! Keep your comments to yourself." Sanzo yelled a Goku for about five minutes before moving on grumpily. It was cold, and it seemed as if no other human beings were even present in the village. It was no surprise as the whole village itself seemed to creak in agony at each passing breeze. "Just keep looking.." Gojyo walked up to a child not more than seven or eight, who was tugging his sister along. "Oy, kid, do you know anybody in this village who's a medic of any kind?" Sanzo and Goku walked up behind Gojyo, who was bending down at the slightly frightened kid. "Tch... There's no reason to be afraid-this kappa here is not as creepy as he looks." The two kids giggled mischieviously and laughed even harder when the two adults began to argue amongst themselves not one bit quietly.

"U-um... T-there is medic here.. but.. my big sister-she's probably the closest it gets in this village. She helps the elderly with their arthritis, and makes dependable medicine for Mechi here 'cause she has asthma-if you don't mind, you can bring your friend to our place for the night. My name is Kirii, by the way." The boy tugged his sister to come out and say hi, but she continued to duck behind him. Goku and Gojyo exchanged smiles. Hakuryuu's got a cure.

11111111111111111111

* * *

Thanks for reading 


	3. Sato

**Chance**

**Chapter Three - "Sato"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki nor any of its characters. If i did, Gojyo wouldn't have red feelers growing on top of his head. They would vibrate and light up neon, so they catch more attention

Enjoy

* * *

The house that the two kids lived in was on the outskirts of town. It was old and torn, but all of the children lived happily without grief nor worry. It was an oasis in a desert of lonelyness.

"Thank you so much for everything, Ayako-san." Hakkai touched Hakuryuu gently on the head. The woman smiled at Hakkai, shaking her head slightly. "I only did what had to be done. In the mean time, why don't you four stay for the night- its getting quite dark out."

"That's very kind of you... Sanzo?" The blond man who was leaning by the windowsill exhaled slowly, emitting a long trail of smoke into the air. He took out another pack of cigarettes from his back jean pockets, and proceeded to light one. "Tch... Do whatever you want." Ayako smiled gently, turning to walk out the door. "I'll bring over some extra blankets and mats-children, come help me please." The two younger children, Kirii and Mechi, who were surrounding the door, curiously glancing in at their guests, ran over to help their sister and guardian.

A few minutes later they were well set up, and Hakuryuu was fast asleep. "Thank you again, Ayako-san." Hakkai began, being the ever polite and well-composed one. "Well. By the looks of it, Hakuryuu will be ready to go by tomorrow morning," Hakkai said, turning back to the other three men, as the door swung shut.

"Oy, bakazaru, hit the lights. I'm beat." Gojyo flopped down on his mat, which was squeezed between Goku's own and Sanzo's bed. "Why does the bald monk get the bed anyways? I mean Hakuryuu and Hakkai are acceptable, but-"

"Shut the hell up."

"Hai, hai, your majesty."

The lights flicked shut, and for about five minutes a peaceful silence filled the air. But just five minutes. _Gruuurrr... _"I'm hungry..." Goku groaned, getting up from his resting place. "There's no way I'll be able to fall asleep if I'm this hungry...Ne, Sanzo... I'm hungry!!" The golden haired priest twitched a bit, feigning sleep.

"Sanzo...ne sanzo...sanzo...sanzosanzosanzosanzosanzosanz-"

"SHUT UP, BAKAZARU!!"

_Grruuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr_... "But-but-but!! Sanzoooo!!!" Goku whined. That was it. That was the last straw. Sanzo shot up, abandoning the 'dead act', and made a grab for the paper fan at his side, preparing to launch into a frenzy of yelling. "I'LL KILL Y-W-what the hell...?! Why the hell is there an animal on me?!" Before he could finish the first sentence of his composition however, a small mass had crawled quite sneakily up ontop of him. A long period of silence followed suit, and Sanzo, despite his proud personality, had to take it that nobody was going to willingly help him. "Hakkai...!!"

"Oy, be more considerate and keep it down, baldy! Hakuryuu's asleep, not to mention the other residents of this place..." Came Gojyo's mumbled and half unconscious complaint followed by a snore from the monkey. Sanzo felt the weight ontop of him to be about the size of a slightly overweight house cat. He froze up, realizing his intimate dislike for the criters. And any other type of animal. "H-hakkai!! Get this thing off me!!" Sanzo hissed, as the 'thing' on top of him snuggled more.

The brunette dispute settler and self proclaimed nursery school teacher sighed mentally, forgetting his plan of looking foreward to a fresh night's rest and an early start tomorrow morning. Shivering slightly as he got up from his warm blankets and bed, he crossed the floor, careful as not to wake the other two who were just slipping into their dream state of mind. "They're asleep, so we probably shouldn't open the lights." Whispered Hakkai hoarsely, and reached around in the darkness, accidently bumping the thing on top of Sanzo. "Ah..." Sanzo didn't dare move a muscle as the healer took the thing off his rigid body. Just as Hakkai's eyes widened as he realized what exactly he was holding, a light knock sounded at their door.

The door creaked open, and Ayako shyly popped her head in. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, but one of the children are missing..." Ayako's quiet voice sounded anxious and worried. Hakkai looked to the child in his hands, and walked toward the door, with sanzo following with a low growl. When they were outside, the three of them finally got a look at the thing that had been both missing and found. It was but a child, about three years old or so. She was curled up in Hakkai's arms, and the two men found themselves enchanted by the way she seemed so worried, yet so peaceful. It was Ayako who first broke the silence. "We found her by the river side, with nothing to indicate where she was from. Of course, we had to take her back in. Since she cannot talk properly just yet, we've named her Sato." There was another period of silence after these words, which seemed to be a bit burdened.

Sanzo, who had been leaning on the doorway looked slightly lower than eye level, recalling the similiar incident that brought him to his most adored companion and master for most of his childhood. Hakkai, smiling, handed the child to Ayako. But was surprised when she shifted her eyes to the corner, unable to meet his eye. His smile immediately vanished. "Ayako-san...?" A small chilly wind seeped its way around the frail building.

When she finally spoke, it was in a small, pleading voice. "Hakkai-san. I-i'm not sure I can provide for Sato, with the other kids here." Her voice cracked a bit, but she steadied herself. "As you can see, we can barely get by with the three of us. But we are not willing to move away. This... this has always been our home, and we will continue to supply for each other. But Sato... it's just too much... You men are on a journey, i understand. Maybe... maybe somewhere along your journey you will be able to find a permanent and caring home thats able to provide fully for her... give her a warm family. Please... until then..."

She didn't have to say anymore. Hakkai nodded gently, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "...You're very brave, Ayako-san. I will take care of her. Even if I have to do it myself-" Hakkai smiled sadly at her, and looked back to Sanzo who was looking into the room. Hakkai knew that Sanzo had been an orphan, lost in a river, when his master had rescued him. So there was no way he could not feel for the child in his arms right now.

Sato frowned slightly in her sleep, almost understanding what was going on in the real world.

* * *

Thank you for reading. 


	4. Lovely

**Chance**

**Chapter Four - Lovely **

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki nor any of its characters. If I did there would be translations for younger audiences whenever gojyo says something 18 . Then, there wouldn't be the factor of 'what does _that_ mean?' every five seconds.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I-ite...!! O-oy! Hakkai! Tell her to stop pullin'!" _Tug._ "...You little.." Hakkai smiled good naturedly, and looked back to the red haired water deamon who's head was bent down in an awkward position due to the small hands tugging on his crimson locks. The healer had to force himself not to laugh. The consequences could be dire, seeing to how Gojyo was still scowling. 

Last night's events seemed to be a long time ago, and as the group continued on their journey with the weather warming, they found themselves yet another job to accomplish. Goku pinched the baby's cheeks-well more like toddler-which caused her to forget about Gojyo for a few minutes and focus on him instead. "Ooohh..ne, ne Sanzo! Saaanzoo! Look! She's tiny!! San-"

"U-um, I think we can all see that, Goku." Interrupted Hakkai, who saw that the priest beside him was shaking due to the effort to stop himself from killing the boy. But seeing the disappointed look on Goku's face, Hakkai didn't hesitate to add, "Demo...She's adorable, ne.."

"Tch. Keep your eyes on the road, Hakkai." Sanzo closed his eyes with his permanent frown still in place. "Hurry up and get to the next village so we can discard this useless roadblock-" But no sooner had he said these words did a familiar feeling descend on his shoulders. Except it wasn't as painful as it usually was. And so their ride continued for a while in silence, with Hakkai humming a unfamiliar tune, Gojyo attempting to fix his hair vainly, goku nibbling on some foreign object while mumbling about being hungry, and Sanzo with a small toy-like body ontop of his shoulders, grabbing onto his silky golden locks.

111111111

The next village they got to was a definite change from the last. But then again, anything would be a good change from that broken and run down old place. They got themselves a room above a restaurant that doubled as a bar, and decided to take a break from their traveling to relax and stretch out. It was dusk already, and the more adult places were beginning to open up. Gojyo, sensing this, wandered, or more like sneaked, outside, and disappeared in the darkening dark-dark darkness almost instantly.

"Sanzo, what would you like to do for the evening?" Hakkai asked pleasantly, letting the infant stroke his soft hair. She seemed to love to do this. The blonde man grunted, and turned over in his bed. "I'm going to go to sleep. You two can do whatever you like." Goku sighed boredly. "Neh... Sanzo is really like a grandpa, isn't he, Hakkai? No fun at all..." Sanzo decided to ignore that comment. "So... what should be do?"

Hakkai sweatdropped with a nervous laugh. He had been hoping that the blond leader of their group had an idea of how to occupy the monkey's time, since all he could think of was to one, go join Gojyo and probably end up waking with some unknown woman, or two, bring Sato to a bathouse to splash around with the water. For some weird reason, he didn't think the first choice was quite appropriate enough as there was no way either Goku or Sanzo could take care of the little girl, and the only option was to take her with him on his...trip. "Alright, Goku," Hakkai said, getting up from his position on the floor and gently removing small hands from his now crazy looking hair. Goku waited for the brunette man to continue, as he picked up Sato, and allowed her to wriggle around in his arms until she had a position that was both comfortable and able to look at Goku while he talked. "We're going to the bathouse. Would you like to come?"

Goku starred at the man as if he was crazy. "Bathouse." He repeated monotonously, obviously a bit sarcastic. "Meck.., how fun can a bathouse be?! Hakkaaaii!!" "SHUT UP ALREADY!! Fine!! Let's go!" Sanzo who had probably figured out that either way he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep, sat up and hissed, getting out his wallet and slipping on his priest robes once again. At this, Goku's eyes looked hopeful. "Eh? Are we going out to eat? Yay!!! Sanzo's the best!!" Happy cheers like this could be heard down the hall as the two men walked away.

Hakkai locked the door, and walked in the same direction, but a bit slower all the time murmuring to the child in his arms. He looked at the gigantic outdoor bathouse. It was quite a sight. Stepping onto the veranda and in the door, the healer paused a moment looking from the women's quarters to the men's, and back again. He then decided that it was probably more appropriate for a kid to enter in the wrong gender then for a twenty year old adult. Chidding his naive thoughts sheepishly, the pair entered the change room. There were a surprising number of people there today. "Don't worry, they won't harass you yet," Hakkai said jokingly. But he was wrong. They were even worst then the women.

"Your daughter looks like she would grow into a fearless woman!" Grinned one man, ruffling the already messy and dirty mop of tangled hair. He received a defiant glare from the girl, who seemed to have tears of fear brimming at the edges. Hakkai hid a frown as the man laughed, and had to bite his tongue to remind himself of his manners.

"I hardly believe you're her father-you look quite young, and your hair and eye color are completely opposite!" Pondered another. It was too bad the changing room was not separated into sections and everyone knew everyone else's business. With a firm smile, Hakkai mused if he should tell them that she wasn't his daughter at all, but decided not to as it was easier to protect the child that way.

After the necessary scrubbing was done, Hakkai walked out into the clean air, and took a deep breath. The bathhouse was more like a spring, with its unified ponds that had steam on its surface, making it seem warmer than it actually was. Stepping into one of the more secluded and smaller ponds, Hakkai slowly settle himself and his companion in the right temperatured water, and sighed. "Ah...It feels good, ne..." He whispered. A small tickling feeling on his stomach suddenly brought him back to reality, and as Hakkai opened his eyes again in surprise, he saw that the child had gotten up from her position on lying on him, and instead was curiously poking at his scar.

He winced, but remaind his calm, remembering the particular accident that caused that scar and the one on his eye. A sad smile appeared on his lips, and though the healer curved his eyes into half crescents, he felt that familiar stab of pain in his heart. "You're wondering what it is, aren't you, Sato? That's right. Sato... it means white sugar, doesn't it? It must be nice to be a child, ne... living freely without a worry in the world. There was once a time when life was like that for me, too. Living freely, loving freely..." Hakkai continued softly unraveling the story that once haunted his past. "...Demo that was the past. That was Cho Gonou. Now, Cho Hakkai travels around aimlessly as a nursery school teacher for a bunch of adolescents."

"Lovely story, Hakkai. But oy, next time, be sure to describe Sha Gojyo as a gorgeous red haired sexy nursery child, eh?" Hakkai laughed nervously. "Ahahaha... Gojyo... this isn't adult channel."

"Heh. There's adult channel where ever he goes. That is a lovely bedtime story, Hakkai. But unfortunatly her's isn't." Sanzo breathed a cloud of cigarette smoke. It seemed that the other three had slipped into the spring without notice. "You shouldn't smoke in here, but then again, when have you ever listened to me?" A rich womanly voice echoed behind the golden haired priest. He looked away. "Hmph."

Hakkai knew the sound of that voice anywhere. "Konzeon Bosatsu-sama, what brings you here?" The heavenly goddess smirked, and leaned over to the healer. "My, my, what a lovely face. You're enjoying this, aren't you? Niroi Setsu." The brunette man looked surprised when she said this, and for a second assumed that she had been talking to himself. But upon further notice, saw that she was actually speaking to the child. "Sato...?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! 


	5. Teni

**Chance**

**Chapter Five - Teni, Heaven's Desire **

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki nor any of its characters, dattebayo.

Enjoy

* * *

There was a period of silence that hung heavily in the air. Goku, who was surprisingly quiet the whole time, spoke up. "Because... because her name isn't actually Sato. She was punished for something she had done. Her name is Niroi Setsu, Hakkai." Goku's eyes were blurred over in confusion. He turned to the merciful goddess for advice. "B-but she couldn't have done something that bad that-" The goddess cut him off. "Your friend seems to be missing pieces of information. I'll explain when you four bastards decide that being a prune for the rest of your life isn't such a good idea."

The four men and child rose up from the spring, and exited curtly, each silent and reviewing in their heads what was going on.

111111111

When they were back at their room, Hakkai tucked the child in the bed, watching as she snuggled the blankets and fell asleep quickly. Konzeon Bosatsu regarded the child with an almost fascinated look. The healer sat on the floor beside Gojyo who was chewing on a cigarette slowly. Sanzo was turned around to face the wall in his bed, with Goku lying on the floor beside him.

The merciful goddess took all this in with a trace of humor in her features. Then she began, "You asked me a question, saru? Hmph. Did you think that all gods were righteous and heavenly? Childish assumptions tend to be foolish. She did something wrong. Not deadly, but wrong. And of course, she had to be punished. Don't look at me like that, saru. I'm not saying i agreed with his choice of punishment-"

"Punishment?" Hakkai repeated, frowning. He looked back at the sleeping figure. She didn't look a bit distressed. "In subtle but effective and horrible way. To be cursed as a child for the rest of her life, imprisoned, abandoned, alone, forever, unable to speak, or even cry out in pain. An effective idea-"

"Why?!" The ivory skinned woman looked upon the boy heretic who was shaking volently. "Goku..." Hakkai shifted his eyes to the ground. He knew that the boy was hurt, having experienced the same sort of pain trapped and deserted, imprisoned for five hundred years. Goku managed to grasp a hold on himself. When he spoke again, his voice shook slightly. "Nobody... Nobody should have nobody to care about them in the world. I-i... don't want her to suffer like that, Sanzo! C-can't you do something, Sanzo?"

The golden haired man did not reply at his pleading voice, but felt his heart tighten in his chest. "Oy, oy, quit it will you, saru? That helpless monk can't do anything for you. That's why I'm here." Konzeon Bosatsu said with a rough voice. She grinned at the big eyed boy that resembled some sort of a creature with his yellow eyes. "Gods are forbidden to appear on earth unless specific standards are met. Since I'm responsible for your bastards mission, anything related to you is called for. That includes her. Besides, two days ago, that old bastard died in battle..."

Goku's eyes widened, and the tears disappeared as fast as they came. "You're going to change her back? F-for real?" She nodded. "O-oba-san!! You are a nice lady after all!!" Goku ran forewards like a young child and jumped up to hug the goddess, who did not waste any time in pushing him off. Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged glances and bit their tongues to stop a laugh. "Saru! Who're you callin' oba-san?! O-oy!! Get off me! I might change my mind about this-"

"You are the merciful goddess; the name isn't just a fashion accessory after all." Gojyo grinned, as Kanzeon Bosatsu huffed, and fixed her hair. Stridding foreward to the bed, she lay a hand on her heart. Turning around, she winked at the four. "Ja ne, bastards." She said before a sudden blast of heavenly white surrounded the room. They had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Looking up, it was as if heaven it self had opened above their heads.

Turning their eyes to the remains of the goddess' work, they saw sleeping soundly on the bed was the girl, whos body had been replaced by that of a woman about twenty or so years old. She looked exactly like when she was in the body of a child, her dark hair was still wet from earlier. She was not finely built and extremely curvy like the other beauties they had come upon so far, but was built sparingly.

An echoing laugh rang through each of their ears, coming from the fading light from above. Sanzo growled, his growing dislike for the woman evident in his voice as he spoke. "Che. Now that she's like this, what the hell are we supposed to do with her?!" The voice that descended down had a trace of humor in it. "Why, I suppose since you have saved her as you had with your pet monkey, you'd do the same thing by keeping her of course."

"N-nani?!" But the light had diminished and faded away before he could say anymore.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	6. Lively

**Chance**

**Chapter Six - Lively **

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki nor any of its characters. If i did, Sanzo would not look so cheezy as he does when he says, "we go West!!" (to the setting sun!!)

Enjoy.

* * *

"Heeeehh! That woman couldn't have given us a chick at least with some decent ass!"

"Ehh!! You're so perverted, Gojyo!! You're corrupting my brain!!"

"Nani?! I didn't know you had a brain big enough to be corrupted, baka-saru!"

"Don't call me baka, you baka!!"

"Urusei, urusei..."

"Ah, look you stupid saru! You're giving Sanzo-sama a headache!!"

"Why are you blaming me!? It's partially your fault too!!!"

"Yare, yare...Ah, miss, you're awake. Sumimasen, were we too loud?"

"Hey, Hakkai, you don't have to appologize for his mistakes!" Goku pointed to Gojyo who squaked at him before smacking the boy heretic, hard. It was still dark out, but neither of them felt like sleeping much. Neither meaning the three excluding Goku. Opening her eyes as if for the first time, Setsu looked upon each individual.

There was that boy, with those beautiful eyes starring at her with innocence that seemingly could not have been tainted by any darkness in the world.

The man with flaming red hair and eyes that were as bright and fiery as the sunset and with a seemingly indestructable will and desire to live.

The man with the pretty face and a tender softness that seemed to be broken with sadness and sorrow many many times before.

The man with the golden hair and strong soul and mind which seemed to be a gift from above.

They were the first she saw. Like how a child first opens his eyes and expects to see his mother looking from above him with a gentle and caring smile as the first person he sees in this new world. When your mind is first opened, the first things you see you will no doubtly remember forever. "Are you alright?"

Setsu looked back to the pretty-faced man. He looked genuinely worried. "Ah."

11111111111111111

"I'm hungryyy...Hakkai!!! How much longer?!" Goku whined. It had been more than a year since they first started out in Chang'an. The weather which had been harsh and cold had turned into a soft breeze signaling the start of spring. Gojyo sighed, and leaned back in his seat.

"Hmph. Don't stop at the next town, Hakkai. We've wasted enough time already." The monk's words seemed to affect Goku to quite some effect as he began to complain even more loudly than usual. "You cheapskate monk!! Demo... Hakkai!! I'm hungry!!! If I don't eat, I'll die!!"

"It's better that you do, saru. That way, we can have roast monkey for dinner." Gojyo smirked and blew a puff of ciggarette smoke right into the boy's face. "What did you say?!"

Setsu looked out at the plains that seemed to stretch on forever. It seemed surreal that the gods chose these four for the seemingly impossible mission that got even more dangerous as they continued on. But what was 'surreal'? Wasn't it that a huge chunk of life was missing somehow? If that's so, who was she to talk? "Oy. Gojyo. Can I have a ciggarette?"

The red haired man raised an eyebrow. "Heeeeh. All the girls that I've seen smoking have ended up pretty bad." He warned solemnly. "THEN WHY DO YOU SMOKE, YOU HYPOCRITE ASSHOLE!!?!" Setsu shoved the man hard, taking the ciggarette from his lips and throwing it to the ground.

For a moment Gojyo was stunned. "W-WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU BAKA ASSLESS WOMAN!!!" Goku watched fascinated as the two continued to yell at each other. Hakkai laughed realizing that she had not intended to accept a smoke but only said that as a well calculated insult as the man's ciggarette smoke had been bothering her for quite some time now.

"I SAID, DON'T SMOKE NEAR ME, TEME!!!"

"Nani, you little...!! Cheee!! I would fight you if only you weren't a woman!"

"What, you scared of women?"

"No. Just women that don't have half an ass to show off of. Especially ones that have as rotten an attitute as Sanzo here."

"I'll kill you." Sanzo snarled darkly.

11111111111111111

The day was just about done when they finally stopped in the middle of a clearing. "I'm so hungry..." Goku moaned as Hakuryuu transformed back into his dragon form, exhausted from the days work. Even Hakkai, who was usually optimistic and the always smiling one, had collapsed against a nearby tree, too tired to even stroke Hakuryuu's fur. "I'm...so...hungry...oy, Gojyo, can I eat you?"

The red haired man looked thoughtful for a moment before yanking on Goku's hair. Hard. "What to you think, eh, saru?! Do I look tasty?! Eh? Answer me!!" Goku just swayed back and forth with his eyes closed as the hot tempered Gojyo shook him from his hair. After a few more minutes of hopeless swinging, he decided to give up, concluding that the monkey was probably too hungry to even fight properly with him.

With a gigantic sigh, he sat down as well. For a while, there was a peaceful silence of nature amongst them, but their serenity ended almost immediately. "Come out, kid." The darkened sky poured forth seemingly neverending rain which splattered upon every beings' surface creating a halo effect.

"There's no one there, you shitless bou_-sama."_ Setsu said monotonously, hating the superior voice of the womanly monk. The other three men turned to the side and covered their mouths in silent mocking laughter as a vein popped on Sanzo's head. "Bitch. If you had any real talent at all, you'd have sensed him ages ago."

Setsu looked to each side again. "Bou...please don't fantasize when I'm around. I'm extremely phobic to pedophiles." This time, they couldn't hold it back any longer.

"A-aha hahaha!! H-hakkai, h-help me! Ah! i think my rib cage just broke-Ahahaha!!" Gojyo fell to the ground, with Hakkai about to do the same hovering and swaying dangerously above him. Goku cocked his head to the side. "Pedophile? Ne, Sanzo, what's a pedophile?"

_TWAP!!_ "URUSEI YOU BAKAZARU!! USE YOUR LIMITED BRAINS FOR MORE USEFUL THINGS!!"_ SMACK TWAP SMACK SMACK SMACK!!!_

"Ete-te-te-teee!! Saaaanzo!!!" But the four men immediately recovered and regained seriousness as the hidden bystander came into view. Like Sanzo said, it was a kid, about ten years old. "My, you sure are a lively group, Sanzo-ikkou." Though his voice was just beginning to mature and his premature features still resembling that of a young boy, his obvious mellowness showed in every bit of his essence, making him seem far more experience and knowledgable than the 18 year old monkey before them.

"Who are you, kid?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	7. Heaven's Rain

**Chance**

**Chapter Seven - Heaven's Rain**

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki nor any of its characters. If i did, Konzen's extentions would have been glued on more carefully, Goku just pulling them off won't do for a god.

Enjoy.

* * *

The seemingly endless rain continued to fall from the heavens blurring everything in sight. Sanzo clenched his teeth, aching with every fiber of his entire being to lash out at anything and everything. He hated rain. Unlike Gojyo, it reminded him of nothing but a tragic past, one that he could not shake off, like the annoying pitter patter of raindrops hitting different surfaces. A thin trail of smoke traveled upwards as the priest lit another ciggarette, letting the last one fall aimlessly to the ground.

"Sanzo..." Hakkai watched the blond man as he himself was reminded by what the rain brought. They were quite the same, and yet, their actions were so different.

"My name is Renlong. As for why I am here..." At this he paused momentarily, before closing his eyes. "I'm here for the Maten Kyoumou."

Gojyo laughed jeeringly. "Oy, oy. Don't act so arrogant, you cocky little bastard. Do you think we'd just hand over the scripture? Jeez... and they have to ask every time. Come, kid. We'll even let you have the first shot."

Renlong did not smile. "As you wish." Was his final words before disappearing at the spot. Goku braced himself. "Where is he...?" But he did not have to wait for long before the younger and smaller boy appeared again right in front of them, and sent a quick blow to Goku's head. He easily ducked from having countless battles, and took a swing with his nyoibou. Smashing a rock into pieces, the boy appeared again, but this time, it was Gojyo's turn to attack.

"You're pretty good, kid." Gojyo smirked, sending multiple swings with his jakujou. Renlong escaped their mercyless blows one at a time. _Of course... for you, I won't lose. Anikki...please watch over me_. Jumping onto Gojyo's extended weapon and charging forth, he barely managed to make contact with the red haired man, but it was enough. "Heh, you barely to-" Eyes widening, Gojyo gasped and sank to the ground, soundless.

"GOJYO!!!" Goku ran forth to his fallen comrade and friend with worry etched into his voice. "DON'T, GOKU!!" But Hakkai's warning was too late as Renlong send a full forced blow from his open palm onto Goku's backside. "Aaghh!! Teme!! What did you-" Once again, another victim fell to the ground.

The boy did not flinch. "You see, I can see everything that goes on in your body. One touch in the right spot and you're finished." He turned to the remaining three. "But of course, I did not kill them. I will not kill." _BANG!!_

"That's enough." Sanzo voice was so quiet and low that it was hard to hear even with straining. _BANG!!! BANG BANG BANG!!! _His banishing gun accompanied by Hakkai's chi powered attacks rang through the forrest in time with the cracking lightning above them. For a moment, everything was silent as the two men watched carefully for the boy. He burst out in a surprising speed, and was inches from reaching them in a second-no, almost touched Sanzo's priest robes-if it weren't for something who stepped in between the two.

Hakkai smiled, turning around. "Don't lose, Sanzo. I'm counting on you." He sent a final punch to the boy sending him crashing to a nearby tree before collapsing himself. Renlong cried out in pain, the wet soil beneth him staining his clothing. A small click made him look up at a sight that he knew was coming along. "Were you sent by Kougaiji?"

The boy looked up without a trace of fear in his eyes. "No. I'm not here by anyone's command. I'm here because I choose to be... because I want to save him." Sanzo looked back at his friends whom were piled up in Hakuryuu's truck form, and being looked over by that annoying woman. "Don't worry. They're not dead. It's my policy, you know." Sanzo felt a prickle of interest in the boy. "Why do you want the Maten Kyoumou?" He could not help himself but to ask.

There was a small hesitation. "That scripture can turn everything right again. I want to save him. Because... because to me he's like my anikki. Ever since I was small, I could see everything; when a person is about to die, how they are going to die. I can chose to save him, or kill him. That's why nobody liked me, they didn't like the fact-the truth. I was always alone. But then he came, and he didn't care. That's why I wanna save him now, when he's about to die. The doctor said that only the five founding scriptures could cure his sickness. Anikki said he heard a voice calling out to him for help and that's how he found me. I can't hear anything, but I will try my best..." A sob escaped the boy's throat, but Sanzo did not take notice, not even when the gun slipped out of his hands and onto the ground.

The rain soaked up everything, drenching him to the skin and bone. And he did not feel the cold, nor the continuous heavy rain. _A voice_... Was... was what he said for real? That the other boy had heard a voice and had come to seek him? His own master, Koumyou Sanzo Houshi had appeared to him in his time of need because he had heard a voice. And he had became everything to the young boy. And he had in turn, heard a voice, the voice that brought to him Goku. And in the same way, he had become the boy's most trusted and dearest friend to a point of brothers, his hope, his rising sun.

Sanzo blinked twice, returning back to reality. Picking up his gun, he turned to walk away. Renlong, stunned, watched the priest walk away. "Nan...de?" He whispered, tears running freely down his face. Sanzo got onto the car, his drenched hair hiding his eyes. But he did not have to answer the boy.

"This piece of wet paper's not going to do anything for you." An abrasive voice said, lifting a corner of the soaked through scripture riding on top of Sanzo's shoulders. Pushing Setsu's hand away harshly, Sanzo lit up another ciggarette.

The boy was looked into her eyes and found the truth. Hopeless, he gave a small dead laugh before striking himself at his heart, piercing through the flesh until he was able to pull out his heart still pumping, out into the steadfast rain. The tearstreaked face fell to the ground, as his eyes painfully dulled.

Sanzo could only watch silently. Once again, all he could do was watch.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	8. Nonwashable

**Chance**

**Chapter Eight - Nonwashable**

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki nor any of its characters. If I actually did... as in really really actually did, as in really really actually actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did,v as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, as in really really actually did, then... Oh I dunno. If you really really actually read everything, as in every word, then you're a brilliant and true reader. Really really actually. Really.

Enjoy.

* * *

They stopped at the nearest village, which was just beyond the forrest. It was still heavily raining when they got there. It seemed to rain alot in the region, especially in late winter and early spring. The two conscious members of the party whom had had a slight disagreement in who should drive just earlier barely managed to park the 'car' outside an ordinary looking inn. It had seemed, that neither of the two knew the slightest bit about driving. 

Sanzo, whom was numb from the rain and earlier events which had reaccumulated some old memories, hauled Gojyo and Hakkai's bodies into the warmth and shelter of the bulky building, followed by Setsu who dragged Goku-who seemed more like he was sleeping than anything from the snores-slowly in the mud. The lady behind the desk let out a high pitched scream and ran behind the curtained door at the sight of two seemingly barely alive people with drenched clothing that trailed behind like some ghost whom were pulling along three seemingly dead people, one of which was covered in mud with some groaning sound coming from him. And the fact that there was no light in the building due to the heavy storm and rain outside just added alarm to the disturbing sight.

A few minutes later a man's grumbling voice intruded the rythmic melancholy of the brewing storm outside and the occasional rumbling of thunder following flashes of lightning. Said man pushed through the thin cloth separating the service counter from the back living quarters of the inn's family and, upon glancing at the group, apparently lost his ability of speech and argument with the woman who was probably his wife. Sanzo scowled, fully aware that the people he was hauling along looked savage and dangerous, and that he probably looked not much better."If you don't have room, we're going" He growled in a low voice, pulling together his pride.

Blinking rapidly, the innkeeper regained his senses just in time to squawk out a reply. "U-uh, actually, there's plenty of room upstairs, sirs-" But before he could finish the golden haired priest had already tossed the limitless gold card from the Sanbutshin and dragged himself and the others along, trailing a fine accumulation of blood and mud along the wooden floor of the reception room.

1111111111111

It was surprisingly pleasant and warm and dry in their large room. There were no windows to offer a view of the gloomy weather, and the dim light coming from the two lamps made the room all the more comforting. After dumping the three unconscious members of their ikkou onto the floor rather harshly, the two equally hot tempered persons were faced with an awkward situation. A period of silence followed, lengthening out the awkwardness some more. Each were painfully aware of the brown mixture oozing off of their and the others' bodies, and also of the door just inches from their feet that was obviously, the bathroom.

"..."

"..." They stared at the mound of people that did not resemble people at all, and both twitched unconsciously. Setsu spoke first. "The sheets are white." This seemed to annoy Sanzo to some extent, as he almost leaped into a nearby bed, provoking the girl purposefully. "What makes you think I care?" He growled, taking out a muddy cigarette. Putting it into his mouth, he immediately spat it out disdainfully, cursing the disgusting taste of other's blood mingling with the heavenly tobacco, completely ruining its effects.

"Bou_-sama_... if they die, will you pay for it?" Setsu said threateningly, reminding him more of his duties as a high priest sanzo-sama, than actually caring if the three died. Sanzo hissed darkly, and slipped off the soiled bed after a while and proceeded to pick up Gojyo and Hakkai's limp bodies with a grunt. "Hmph! I'm not going to be responsible for the saru, it's already enough with these two." He said, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, bou_-sama_." Sanzo gritted his teeth. He could really shoot off that mouth of hers one day... The bathroom was surprisingly big as well. It fitted his taste, the wall and floorboards made of a sturdy but soft wood, and the bathtub enough to fit four grown men in. Of course, because of this fact, it took a while to fill, and while it did, the steam settled in the room, instantly changing its atmosphere. If it weren't for the circumstances, Sanzo would almost have smiled. Almost. He had always enjoyed resting in a hot steam room, relaxing and forgetting everything.

Goku always complained about it being too hot, and Gojyo remarked about him resembling an old man. It seemed that Setsu was no different. She stood rigid, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She could hardly see anything. A daunting voice came from a few feet behind her. "Ch. Too much...?"

She didn't answer, not willing to let her pride tumble and admit it was indeed dangerously hot in there. Sanzo pulled off Gojyo's loose and mud stained clothing roughly, and set him leaning with his head hanging back unnaturally against one of the two walls. He heard a small splash and a grunt that came from the other side. Apparently, Son Goku had now been successfully maneuvered.

Sanzo felt like smacking the brunette healer. How could someone ever untie those...those...things?! The three knots that locked together his neck collar looked as if they've got a secret spell you needed in order for them to cooperate. And it didn't help that the mud was making them even more slippery than usual. Hakkai was apparently was well protected against unwanted visitors whom wanted to explore his flesh without his knowing. Not like Sanzo was one of them, of course. "Having trouble?" Oh, how he hated that voice...

Five minutes later Hakkai was ready to go. Sanzo let out a small note of satisfaction. He had to rip the whole thing apart to take it off. Hopefully, the healer would not notice...Oh well. If he did notice, he would probably just say that it was permanently stained or nonwashable or something. He'd think of something. After all, he was a sanzo priest. A movement was caught in the blond man's peripheral vision, something dark red. Stopping in the middle of slipping off his ruined 'sanzo robe', he turned around and saw that...Gojyo was sinking.

Indeed, literally, the man was sinking. In waist high level of water. It seems that even in unconcious mode, the man did not bear any better with water than usual. _And he calls himself a kappa... _Sanzo thought grumpily, lowering himself in to the water. It was only after a satisfying few minutes before he decided to pull the red head up to the surface. But it wasn't his break just yet. Again, his'sanzo houshi' senses 'activated' and turning hastily, Sanzo had to squint to make out two blurry peach colored blobs of people a few feet away in the water, one seemingly fooling around with the other's head-no. Fooling with something metalic and shiny, something that caught a reflection on the water...

_SLAM_"Don't." Sanzo, who had somehow swam over in a matter of seconds, accidently smacked her hand to the wooden wall behind them, and held it there for drastic measures. He looked at Goku, who was looking cleaner now that he was closer and could actually make out distinct shapes and features.There was some strangely mesmorizing odour comming from the stuff on his hair, and after closer examination,Sanzo realized that the girl had been using shampoo on his hair and found the limiter. He grunted. It was probably not her fault for not knowing, and though tempting it may seem, Sanzo had to let go.

"Bou-sama. You didn't just come all the way over here from that side of the room to stop me from touching your boyfriend, did you?" Setsu hissed coldly. The priest slammed his right palm over her mouth, daring her to speak any more. And yet she continued to aggrivate him with the glare she sent. "You bitch... Ch. Of course, someone like you wouldn't know what it was, let alone try to remove it."

"Ay don't ou tell e at eh is, hm? Sanzo-'ama." She leered, both of her hands trying to pry his off."It's a youkai limiter. If you take it off, you know what will happen. It's the same with him."At this he pointed at the brunette healer calmly leaning against thewall. "The kappa's a half youkai. But all the same."He finally removed his hands from her mouth, and sat back in the water. Maybe finally, now, he could relax peacefully.

"Any time now, you'll become one of them." She said flatly, meaning it as a question. He did not respond immediately. And when he did, all he said was, "Che."

1111111111111111111111

They finally woke up after three days rest. The first thing that came out of Goku's mouth was of course. "I'm hungry..."And though Sanzo whacked him numerous times with his harisen, there was no mistaking the gladness at the boy's awakening. The first thing that came out of Gojyo's mouth was, "Itee... My head hurts... Maaann, it feels like as if its been days since i last had a smoke, or a pretty lady."

"Four days." Setsu said monotonously. The kappa's eyes widened with this, and he jumped up. "WHAT?! Why didn't you guys get a woman to come to my aid when I was sleeping?! Aughh, this must be what with drawl feels like..."Gojyo immediately rushed out the door, no doubt going on a needed hunt for women.

When Hakkai opened his hazel eyes, he noticed two things. First, Sanzo was looking at him with a look that he could have sworn was nervousness. Second, his clothing was instead replaced with a crisp white shirt, and tight black pants. They were extremely uncomfortable, fashonable as they were. After examining himself some more, Hakkai turned to his friend and accomplice. "Sanzo?" The man definitely jumped, thought Hakkai pleasantly. He continued calmly. "Where is my shirt?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	9. Crimson

**Chance**

**Chapter Eight - Crimson**

Disclaimer: Don't own.

I am trying to rotate the character's to main in each of the chapters for variety, as they do in the show. This chapter, as you probably guessed from the title, is about Gojyo, mainly. Enjoy.

* * *

It was unusually quiet that morning, and even Goku stopped complaining about being hungry. It was obvious that something was wrong. Usually, by this time, a gang of youkai under Kougaiji's command would be throwing themselves at their ikkou. Especially as they were dawning closer and closer to Gyumaou's resurrection site.

They stopped to rest at noon in a small village that seemed to house only a couple of families. "Is this village deserted?" Goku voiced, curiosity making him look this way and that for any sign of life. "Hm? Eh? I see someone in the window-"

"Get out of this village, you cursed creature!!" The five froze at the shrieking voice, and turned to face the group of women who stood in front of him. There were wide eyed children huddling together in the windows, and the women seemed to be the only other ones living there apart from them. "Get out!!" They screamed in unison, clutching rocks in their bare fists.

Hakkai frowned. "What seems to be the matter? Though we may not look it, we do not mean any harm." But they didn't seem to be listening to his reasoning. "Sanzo... maybe we should find another way." He whispered, not wanting to cause too much commotion. But the golden haired man shook his head. "No good.There is no other way to go but through this village." He grunted, putting a hand on his forehead wearily. "We are on a mission westward, and to continue our journey, we must pass through here. Let us through." Sanzo said sharply, hand reaching for his gun.

The women inspected Sanzo thoroughly, and a few whispers that seemed to be saying something along the lines of 'that man is a sanzo houshi'. A lady with snow colored hair stepped foreward,obviously the leader of the village. Her voice was thunderous and menacing, and her pale blue eyes were sharp and icy. "Very well. You and your friends may continue and stay the night here. But not him." She said the last sentence ruefully, full of hate and even anger. Her finger was extended to point at Gojyo.

"What are you talking about?! Why can't Gojyo-"

"No!! If you don't obey our rules,the permission to pass will no longer be valid!!" A murmur of agreement traveled through the crowd. Goku clenched his teeth. "Nani-"

"Put a lid on it, baka-saru. It doesn't matter. I like the forrest better anyways." Gojyo said with a smirk, and turned to walk away with a hand reaching for his lighter. He waved back, and soon, disappeared from sight. Hakkai frowned_. Gojyo..._

1111111111111

"ButI still don't get it!! Why won't they let Gojyo stayhere?!" Gokusaid persistantly.Hakkai smiled sadly. "It's going to be alright, Goku. We'll leave early in the morning so they would not be able to see Gojyo pass with us." The emerald-eyed man ruffled the boy's hair, and received an indignant look in return.

"And why did Setsu have to go look for him? I could have found him easier, by smell and-"

"Urusai. Che. Baka, how long has it been and you still don't get it. That asshole's way too proud to have one of us go out to check on him." Goku peered at Sanzo's back which was facing him, his emotions unable to be seen."I just hope Setsu will be able to find him..." Hakkai whispered.

It was a chilly night, even though it was early spring time. Gojyo lay on the grassy floor, watching the canopy of trees and stars above him. "You'll freeze to death." A harsh voice suddenly pierced through his dream land, and he turned to see Setsu's figure bending to sit beside him. "Is that why you're here? To die with me? My, my, you haven't fallen for me, have you?" Gojyo grinned at her, watching with content as she spat at the ground as a reply. "Just kidding."

They sat silently for a while, gazing at the stars, before Gojyo broke the silence. "When I was born, my mother hated me. I was considered a taboo child, born between human and youkai. My hair and eyes confirm that fact. I guess she saw that woman that took away her love for my father in me. Even now..." He trailed off, suddenly aware of the fact that he was freely talking about his past; the past that he tried so hard to forget. Why did he start saying all this in the first place?

"Your eyes are red. And your hair is red, too."Gojyo blinked, a little taken back at this blunt statement. Of course they were red. Anyone could see that."I don't see what's so unnatural about that." She said, squishing a nearby mushroom. Again he lay there blinking."Tch. Those women just have nothing else to worry about all day."Her voice lowered as she mentioned those hostile inhabitants of the village. Gojyo felt a tickle of laughter in his throat,which exploded into a full laugh. "You've seen others besides me that are-?"

A moment of silence followed before she answered. "In the west, there are many like you. It's not considered taboo there. Their red hair and sometimes red eyes are...just that, not any more special than the rest of us." Gojyo closed his eyes with a small smile. "Heh... you're not so bad, even if you don't have half an ass- O-oy!! I just complimented you!! D-don't leave yet-didn't you bringa blanket or something? Not that it's too cold or anything..."

Setsu, who had hissed threateningly and got up to leave at his comment stopped in midstep. After a bit of hesitation, she threw him a thick folded white object, which unraveled in midair. Gojyo caught it, and grinned, with a small thanks.

11111111111

"Fewww!! Am i ever glad to be out of there..." Gojyo said with a sigh, and lit his cigarette with a puff of smoke. Goku's eyes narrowed sneakily as he inched closer to the red head. "Ehhh ,didn't you like it; the whole village was full of women!!" Gojyo shuddered involuntarily. "No thank you. For once, I'm glad to be away from somewhere like that."

"Ah, I never thought I'd hear that comming from you, Gojyo." Hakkai said cheerfully with a small chuckle.He then turned thoughtful."Hmmm, I should have recorded that..." From the back of the 'jeep', a certain red head flinched visibly. "Hakkai... don't push it."

"Sumimasen," Was the light hearted reply.

"...You didn't really mean that. Apologize again."

"Oh? But, I did mean it."

"...Iei, now that I think of it, I'm sure you didn't."

"Urusai, urusai..."

"I'm-"

"Hungry."

"I said urusai, baka-saru!!"

"Ehh, Sanzo, don't be like that. Besides, that was Setsu..."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
